For My Dolphin, Haru
by Taiyou no Akashi
Summary: Umur 10 thn, Rin dan Haruka telah berjanji akan bersama selamanya. Umur 12 thn, Rin harus pergi ke Australia dan sejak saat itu tidak pernah ada satu kabar pun dari Rin untuk Haruka. Umur 14 thn, Makoto menyatakan perasaanya pada Haruka dan karena merasa telah dilupakan Rin, Haruka pun menerima Makoto. Dan di umur 17 thn, apa yg akan terjadi pada 3 pemuda ini? / Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, saya kembali membawa penpic dari Free! *digebuk readers fandom Naruto karena lama update*

Plis mohon ampuni kekhilafan saya. Saya sekali khilaf, susah sembuh masalahnya *hah*

Btw ini fic yang bakal hurt/comfort dan (doakan saja) bakal membuat galau-galau sedikit dan ceritanya juga bakal agak mainstream dan ini cinta segitiga loh XD *terus*

Ya gitu aja dulu peringatannya. Peringatan tambahan menyusul *plak*

Happy reading minna-san!

**Disclaimer:** Free! Not own by me. If I owned Free, I will die /dor

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing:** RinHaru, MakoHaru *grins*

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning: **BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, semi OOC

NGGAK TAHAN DAN NGGAK SUKA BOLEH MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SECARA TERATUR!

"**For My Dolphin, Haru…"**

**Chapter 1. Promise**

-Musim Semi, 7 tahun yang lalu-

"Haru-chan~ Haru-chan~" panggil seorang bocah berambut ungu, berumur 10 tahun, kepada seorang bocah berambut hitam yang sebaya dengannya namun tengah asik membaca buku, dengan nada riang. Membuat bocah berambut hitam itu langsung mengabaikan bukunya dan mengerutkan keningnya dalam ketika melihat bocah berambut ungu itu.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'chan', Rin," ujar bocah yang dipanggil Haru itu dengan nada kesal. Membuat bocah bernama Rin itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kau cocok dengan sebutan 'chan', Haru-chan~" balas Rin dengan nada menggoda. Membuat Haru melemparkan sebuah buku kearah Rin, yang untungnya berhasil dihindari olehnya.

"Haru-chan jahat!" goda Rin lalu tertawa lagi. Membuat wajah Haru cemberut.

"Kenapa sih kau mengangguku?" gerutu Haru lalu ia pun berdiri dan mengambil buku yang tadi dilemparkannya.

"Kejamnya~ jadi selama ini Haru-chan menganggapku penganggu?" goda Rin terus. Membuat buku Haru melayang untuk yang kedua kalinya kearah Rin.

"Bercanda! Aku bawa hadiah nih!" seru Rin ketika menyadari bahwa aura Haru telah berubah menjadi aura membunuh yang super kuat.

"Hn? Hadiah apa?" tanya Haru datar. Satu alisnya naik ketika ia melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada Rin.

"Ini!" kata Rin seraya menyerahkan sebuah cincin berbentuk lumba-lumba yang sukses membuat kening Haru berkerut ketika melihatnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Keren kan? Susah loh mendapatkannya," pamer Rin dengan nada bangga. Berharap Haru memberikan pujian yang luar biasa untuknya. Namun, pada akhirnya Haru hanya menatap Rin dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Cincin? Untuk apa cincin ini?" tanya Haru yang membuat Rin ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti sih?" gerutu Rin seraya menatap dalam mata biru Haru dengan mata ruby-nya. Sementara Haru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak," jawab Haru singkat dan padat. Membuat Rin kembali ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Yare-yare…" gumam Rin lelah sembari menatap Haru lelah. Membuat Haru makin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Rin.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Ini... Cincin ini simbol perasaanku padamu, Haru," jawab Rin lantang sembari menatap Haru dengan wajah serius. Seketika wajah Haru memerah ketika mendengar pernyataan Rin.

"E-eh?"

"Suatu hari nanti, maukah kau jadi milikku, Haru?" tanya Rin dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh. Membuat Haru makin salah tingkah.

"E-etto..." Haru terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Gomenasai..." lanjut Haru lirih. Membuat Rin tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Membuat Rin berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang menusuk hatinya ketika ia mendengar permintaan maaf dari Haru.

"Kau… tidak mau ya?" tanya Rin dengan nada terbata. Masih tidak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini ia kira menyukainya ternyata tidak menyukainya

"Ini terlalu tiba-tiba..." gumam Haru pelan sembari tersenyum kecil ke arah Rin. "Tapi... Aku senang, kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, Rin."

Mata Rin membesar ketika ia mendengar kalimat Haru. Dengan ekspresi yang terlihat bodoh, Rin menatap Haru dalam, "Eh?! Hontou?!"

Haru mengangguk pelan. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi mungilya. Membuat Rin ingin sekali mencium Haru, namun ia berusaha menahan dirinya karena takut dianggap tidak sopan.

"Jadi aku tidak ditolak?!" tanya Rin memastikan yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan kepala Haru.

"Arigatou, Haru-chan!" ujar Rin bahagia sembari menarik Haru ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan cekatan, disematkannya cincin lumba-lumba yang sejak tadi dibawannya itu ke jari manis Haru. Membuat wajah Haru semakin memerah.

"Aku akan bersamamu selalu... Haru," janji Rin seraya mencium jari manis Haru. Sebuah senyum penuh kebahagian terlukis jelas di wajah keduanya.

xxx

-Musim Semi, 5 tahun yang lalu-

"Apa? Pindah?" tanya Haru mengulangi pertanyaannya untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah. Rin hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Kemana?" tanya Haru lirih. Rin hanya bisa menunduk ketika mendengar pertanyaan Haru.

"Australia..." jawab Rin pada akhirnya. Membuat Haru merasa frustasi.

"Jauh..." kata Haru pada akhirnya. Membuat Rin makin merasa bersalah pada Haru.

"Memang..." gumam Rin dengan nada pelan. "Gomenasai, Haru-chan."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Rin," jawab Haru lalu dengan lembut ia memeluk Rin. Berusaha menghibur orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu.

"Bukan salahmu jika orang tuamu harus dipindah kerjakan disana bukan?" lanjut Haru lagi dengan lembut. Membuat Rin hanya bisa membalas pelukan Haru dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya disana."

Perlahan, Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia pun memperat pelukannya pada Haru untuk menyembunyikan air mata serta isakannya dari Haru.

"Maaf tidak bisa menepati janjiku, Haru. Maaf..." ulang Rin dengan nada frustasi. Membuat Haru merasa sedih.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu jadi… berhentilah meminta maaf, Rin," tegas Haru pada Rin, dan akhirnya berhasil membuat Rin terdiam

"Nanti jangan lupa mengirimiku email. Okay?" ujar Haru yang disambut oleh anggukan kepala Rin. Haru tersenyum lebar ketika melihat anggukan kepala Rin.

"Aku berjanji Haru... Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali dan kemudian kita akan bersama-sama lagi," kata Rin dengan nada serius. Matanya berkilat menunjukkan keseriusannya akan janji itu. Membuat hati Haru terasa hangat ketika mendengar perkataan Rin.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Rin…" balas Haru hangat pada Rin. Namun entah kenapa hatinya malah menjadi sangat gelisah setelah mengatakan itu.

'Rin… Aku benar-benar berharap kau tidak akan melupakan janji kita ini, Rin…'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Haphaphap… Akhirnya saya update! Yeah! /digebuk

Arigatou buat **Isafuyu-chan, Rye Yureka, **dan** LonelyPetals **yang sudah menyempatkan waktu mereka yang berharga buat baca fic nista ini. Saya terharu /halah. Sini saya kasih komik /gak

Chapter ini sepertinya agak nista dan OOC. Plis jangan gebuk saya karena hal ini ya /sujud2/

Well, akhir kata, Happy reading minna-san! Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya! /lambai2

xxx

**Disclaimer:** Free! Not own by me. If I owned Free, I will die /dor

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing:** RinHaru, MakoHaru *grins*

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning: **BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, semi OOC, AU

**Don't read this fanfiction if you not a Fudanshi or Fujoshi 'kay?**

xxx

"**For My Dolphin, Haru…"**

**Chapter 2. Memories**

BLUP...

Haruka membuka mata lalu melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong.

'Dimana ini?' tanya Haruka pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam lautan biru yang menenangkan.

BLUP...

'Air ya...' jawab Haruka lagi lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan air semakin menenggelamkan dirinya.

BLUP...

'Mimpi...' gumam Haruka lalu dengan perlahan, ia kembali membuka matanya. Mata birunya melebar ketika ia melihat sosok Rin berumur 12 tahun, tengah memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum lembut. Perlahan, Haruka mulai mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menggapai Rin.

BLUP... BLUP

"Rin..." ujar Haruka lemah sembari terus berusaha menggapainya. Namun Rin hanya diam dan terus menatap Haruka sementara pemuda bersurai hitam itu makin tenggelam ke dalam air yang tenang itu.

'Apakah ini tanda bahwa hubungan kita telah berakhir, Rin?'

Xxx

-Musim Panas, 3 tahun yang lalu-

"Hei... Haru-chan..." panggil seseorang dengan nada lembut sembari menepuk pelan pipi Haruka.

Dengan enggan, Haruka mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap sesosok wajah tampan yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"_Ohayou_, Haru-chan," kata pemuda berambut hijau itu dengan nada riang. Membuat Haruka mengerutkan keningnya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'chan', Makoto," gerutu Haruka sembari memejamkan mata kembali. Melanjutkan tidurnya yang terpotong karena pemuda yang dipanggil Makoto itu.

Makoto hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Haruka. Dengan lembut, ia mulai mengelus-elus pipi pemuda penyuka air itu.

"Katanya mau pergi berenang. Kenapa malah tidur lagi?" ujar Makoto gemas lalu dengan sengaja mencubit pipi Haruka agar pemuda berambut hitam itu terbangun.

Dengan cepat, Haruka membuka matanya lalu duduk dan menatap Makoto dengan wajah serius. Iris birunya mengunci iris kehijauan milik Makoto.

"Kau dapat tiketnya?" tanya Haruka dengan nada serius. Membuat Makoto tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Begitulah. Nah ayo siap-siap!" jawab Makoto lalu menepuk kepala Haruka lembut.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan bersiap," ujar Haruka cepat. Lalu ia pun berdiri dan mulai menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi berenang.

xxx

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang berombak dengan nada riang. Tangannya melambai dengan penug semangat kearah Makoto dan Haruka.

"_Ohayou_, Nagisa," jawab keduanya dengan serempak. Yang membedakan hanyalah nada keduanya yang saling bertolak belakang. Jika Makoto mengatakannya dengan nada riang, Haruka malah mengucapkannya dengan nada lirih. Nagisa tertawa ketika menyadari hal itu.

"Senpai!" panggil seorang anak berkacamata bertubuh atletis itu dengan kencang seraya menunjuk sebuah kereta. "Keretanya sudah datang!"

"Tunggu kami, Rei-chan!" sahut Nagisa lalu melihat kembali ke arah Makoto dan Haruka.

"Saa- ayo berangkat!" kata Nagisa lagi dengan antusias dan disambut oleh anggukan kepala Haruka.

Dengan ceria, Nagisa lalu berlari kearah Rei. Meninggalkan Makoto dan Haruka berdua saja.

"Tanganmu, Haru-chan?" sebuah senyuman lembut milik Makoto terkembang sempurna di wajahnya begitu ia menawarkan tangannya pada pemuda beriris biru di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'chan'," balas pemuda beriris biru itu sembari menerima tawaran pemuda yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya itu. Tangan mungilnya menggengam erat tangan Makoto, seolah jika tidak melakukan hal itu, Makoto pun akan ikut pergi seperti orang itu.

"Hai... Hai..." jawab Makoto sembari tertawa geli. Iris hijaunya kemudian menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan sayang.

"Lalu kau mau dipanggil apa, Haru?" tanya Makoto lagi. Tangannya ikut mengenggam erat tangan Haruka.

"Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu..."

xxx

"Jadi, belum ada kabar apapun dari Rin ya?" tanya pemuda manis berambut pirang itu pada Makoto. Sebagai jawaban, Makoto hanya bisa menggeleng singkat.

"Sejak dia ke Australia, sama sekali tidak ada kabar darinya untuk Haru," jawab pemuda berambut hijau zaitun itu sembari menghela nafas lelah. Pemuda pirang yang tidak lain adalah Nagisa, hanya bisa ikut menghela nafas, lelah.

"Kasihan Haru-chan," gumam Nagisa sembari memperhatikan kolam dimana saat itu objek pembicaraannya dengan Makoto tengah asik berenang tanpa peduli akan sekitarnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar Rin," ujar Makoto dingin. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat ketika mengatakan hal itu. Nagisa hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Yah... Kalau dia kembali dari Australia ya!"

"Tachibana-senpai!" tegur beberapa gadis ketika melihat Makoto. Makoto menoleh kearah para gadis itu. Sebuah senyuman sopan dan lembut ala dirinya lalu terkembang sempurna begitu melihat para gadis, yang merupakan adik kelasnya di SMP itu. Dengan ramah, ia mulai membalas salam gadis-gadis itu dan mengajak mereka mengobrol meski matanya sesekali melihat ke arah kolam renang untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan Haruka baik-baik saja.

'Haru kan suka air. Jadi pasti baik-baik saja,' kata Makoto dalam hati untuk menegaskan bahwa dirinya yang mengkhawatirnya Haruka sunggulah sangat bodoh. Namun, tetap saja ia melirik kolam renang dan memastikan keadaan pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

'Eh? Mana Haru?' tanya Makoto bingung ketika ia tidak melihat sosok pemuda penyuka air itu tidak lagi berada di kolam.

"Tachibana-senpai!?

"Makoto..."

Gumaman halus nan datar itu segera menarik perhatian Makoto juga berhasil membuatnya membalik badannya dan mendapati sosok Haruka yang tengah berdiri dalam balutan celana renang ketat tengah menatap Makoto dengan tatapan cemburu.

'... Eh? Cemburu?'

"Makoto. Dimana tempat untuk membeli minum kaleng?" tanya Haruka datar sembari menatap tajam gadis-gadis di sekitar Makoto. Membuat gadis-gadis itu ketakutan dan kemudian agak menjauh dari Makoto.

"Errr... Di pintu utara ada mesin minuman kaleng sepertinya," ujar Makoto sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat letak mesin minuman itu.

"Antarkan aku kesana," ujar Haruka datar lalu mulai menarik tangan kekar Makoto menjauhi kerumunan gadis-gadis itu. Sebagai jawaban, Makoto pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Haruka, meninggalkan para adik kelasnya tanpa berpamitan sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak suka... Kau dekat-dekat dengan para gadis itu..." gumam Haruka disela-sela perjalanan mereka. Makoto hanya memandangi punggung Haru dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu..." gumam Haruka lemah. Pemuda bermarga Nanase itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan para gadis itu," jawab pemuda berwajah ramah itu pada akhirnya. Membuat perasaan Haruka menghangat begitu mendengarnya.

"_Arigatou_ Makoto. _Gomenasai_..."

"Hm? Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Makoto bingung. Dahinya berkerut dalam tanda tidak mengerti.

"Maaf sudah melarangmu dekat dengan mereka. Padahal aku... bukan siapa-siapamu," jawab Haruka. Makoto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Haru.

"Kata siapa Haru bukan siapa-siapaku? Bagiku, Haru-chan sahabatku yang istimewa~" jawab pemuda bermarga Tachibana itu ceria. Membuat sang pemuda bermarga Nanase itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Makoto..." panggil Haruka pelan. Makoto memandangi Haruka dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"_Nani_?"

"Soal pernyataanmu sebulan yang lalu... Kurasa jawabannya adalah iya," lanjut Haruka pelan sembari tersenyum tipis pada Makoto. Makoto hanya bisa memandangi Haruka dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"_Hontou ni_?" tanya Makoto begitu bisa kembali bersuara. Sebagai jawabannya Haruka hanya mengangguk kecil.

"_Arigatou_, Haru-chan!" seru Makoto senang sembari menarik Haruka ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya bisa tersenyum begitu melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku akan selalu menjagamu," janji Makoto sembari mengetatkan pelukannya pada Haruka.

Ya... Tidak akan seorang pun yang akan menyakiti Haruka lagi. Makoto akan menjamin hal itu...

TBC

Catatan:

_**-Ohayou**_: Versi singkat dari 'Ohayou Gozaimasu'. Biasanya diucapkan ke sesama teman dan bersifat non formal (?). Artinya tetap 'Selamat Pagi' atau 'Pagi'

_**-Arigatou**_: Sama kayak Ohayou. Ini versi singkat juga (?). Artinya ya 'Terima Kasih'

_**-Gomenasai**_: Maaf. Kalau versi singkatnya sih 'Gomen'

_**-Nani?**_: Apa?

_**-Hontou ni?**_: Benarkah?


End file.
